Lost Boy
This is an Encounter Card in Hand of Fate 2. Event "He's just a small child," you overhear. A deeper voice growls. "We have to take him to the dungeons or else he'll run straight to whatever Northern Clan he's spawned from and show them where our outpost is." * "That's a shifty looking kid. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him," says Malaclypse. * Colbjorn watches the boy. "He is of Clan Catsfoot - a weak and pitiful clan of the Southern Reach." You consider the boy's fate. 1) Save the boy. :Unsheathing your weapon, you demand they let the boy go. :The Dealer draws 1-3 Steel Monster Cards. :The Empire soldiers are unmoved by your threat. :The player enters Combat. :The player draws 1-2 Gain Cards. :As you check on the unconscious guards you notice the boy looking at you warily, as if sizing you up. :Dice Gambit (Target: 13) :Success ::He fiddles with a little dried plant hung around his neck nervously. "OK...I will tell you. There was an Empire ambush on our village, and I ran with mother...we got separated..." ::He wipes some tears from his face angrily. "...but I'm not afraid. I am of Clan Catsfoot and we are great pathfinders. I will find my way home." ::The boy tells you what he knows of the area. ::5 Encounter Cards are revealed on the map. ::The small Northerner boy refuses any and all help. You can only wish him luck as his small form disappears into the forest. ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::The player gains this card's Shard. :Failure ::The boy disappears into the forest and soon you hear him howl from a short distance. The raiders come out of hiding and the boy shouts, "Their outpost is that way!" ::A) Stop the raiders' attack on the outpost. :::The Dealer draws 1-2 Frost Monster Cards. :::You stand in the raiders' way, forbidding them to pass. :::The player enters Combat. :::The sound of swords clashing draws out the guards from their outpost. After apprehending the Northern raiders, the Captain of the outpost hands you a reward. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::The player draws 1-3 Gain Cards. ::B) Allow the raiders to attack. :::Smoke trails from the outpost as you continue on your journey. 2) Offer to take the boy to the dungeon. (Only available with 3 or more Fame) :Upon your greeting, the guards recognise you. "Ah, hero, it's an honour. We would be grateful for your service. The outpost is that way." They point to the West, further into the forest. :You lead the lost boy away from the guards. He glares at you with contempt. :A) Let the boy go. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 13) ::Success :::He fiddles with a little dried plant hung around his neck nervously. "OK...I will tell you. There was an Empire ambush on our village, and I ran with mother...we got separated..." :::He wipes some tears from his face angrily. "...but I'm not afraid. I am of Clan Catsfoot and we are great pathfinders. I will find my way home." :::The boy tells you what he knows of the area. :::5 Encounter Cards are revealed on the map. :::The small Northerner boy refuses any and all help. You can only wish him luck as his small form disappears into the forest. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::The player gains this card's Shard. ::Failure :::As soon as the Empire guards are out of sight, the boy howls, inciting the Northern raiders to come out of hiding. :::"Their outpost is just west of here!" the boy shouts. :::1) Stop the raiders' attack on the outpost. ::::The Dealer draws 1-2 Frost Monster Cards. ::::You stand in the raiders' way, forbidding them to pass. ::::The player enters Combat. ::::The sound of swords clashing draws out the guards from their outpost. After apprehending the Northern raiders, the Captain of the outpost hands you a reward. ::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::The player draws 1-3 Gain Cards. :::2) Allow the raiders to attack. ::::(insert text here) :B) Take him to the dungeons. ::You take the boy into the dungeons and claim your bounty. ::As the guard hands you the reward, you hear the boy cursing you from his cell. ::The player draws 3 Gain Cards. ::The player acquires a Curse. 3) Let Estrella handle the situation. (only if she is the current Companion) :"Captain Estrella!" The guards look thoroughly surprised at Estrella's appearance here. They look at you and then back to her with curiosity. :"Well, spit it out," Estrella barks. :"The outpost is that way." They point to the west, further into the forest. One of the soldiers pushes the boy towards you. :You take the boy into the dungeons and claim your bounty. :As the guard hands you the reward, you hear the boy cursing you from his cell. :The player draws 3 Gain Cards. :The player acquires a Curse. Unlocked By Beat The Magician challenge Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:Dice Gambits Category:Shards Category:Encounter Shards Category:Gain Any Category:Reveal Map Category:Fight Empire Category:Fight Northerners